Through Unseen Hurdles
by Deliliah and Nathan
Summary: Both Harry and Draco's parents die when they are young, years later they meet at hogwarts boarding school. They must help each other through emotional and physical hurdles. Non Magic, No Slash.
1. A Child's Worst Nightmare

Two year old Draconious Abraxus Malfoy poked his small head around the door frame to watch the scene before him. His father was yelling at mummy, and holding the toy he wasn't to touch at her. His mummy was crying, and then with a loud bang she was lying on the hard floor followed closely by his father. Draco was scared; his mummy's hair was turning red. He grabbed the phone and dialed the only number he knew, his uncle Severus.

"Sev, something's wrong with mummy." He wailed into the receiver once his godfather picked up.

"Drax, listen, go and get Cissy from your room and put some clothes in a bag, I'll be over soon." Severus spoke calmly and slowly.

Draco sniffled "Kay Sev." He hung up and ran upstairs. In his room he started throwing clothes into a large duffel bag, and picked up Cissy and Drax, his stuffed toy dragons and his favorite blanky and waited for Sev. One Severus Snape burst through the door at the Malfoy house, taking in the dead bodies and blood stained floor. Flipping out his cell phone he dialed the police and went to collect Draco.

"Drax, come on out." He called softly into the child's bedroom. Moments later a small blanketed body hurled at his legs. "Shh, Drax, it's okay." He soothed, picking the sobbing boy and toys up. "You're going to come live with me." He murmured, picking up the stuffed duffel bag.

"Sev, what's wrong with mummy?" He asked through his tears. Severus was lost at this.

"Your mummy went to heaven Dragon." He explained, setting his godson in a car seat.

"Where's heaven? Can we go see her?" He asked.

Severus blinked "Not yet, baby." He muttered, climbing into the driver's seat, heading towards his own home.

"I don't wanna!" Harry yelled, crossing his arms with a sigh.

"But Harry mummy will bring you a present." Lily promised

"NO!" He shouted, latching onto his mother's dress. Sirius black took the diaper bag from his best friend James

"Hey cub, we can watch a movie, or play outside, eat some chocolate." Sirius bribed, watching the two year olds eyes light up

"Really Siri?" Harry asked cautiously, always wary of trusting his godfather.

"Come now cub, do I lie to you?" Sirius asked, looking hurt.

Harry thought for a moments "No." He crowed "bye mummy daddy." He continued waving at his parents.

Okay cub, I'm thinking caffeine and chocolate." the boy's eyes brightened "You know you spend too much time with Moony." Sirius muttered, taking a bar of pure chocolate from a high cupboard.

Harry took the large chunk offered to him with unrepressed glee "Thank Siri."

Meanwhile at the mall where Lily and James Potter shopped, wanted mass murderer Tomas Riddle walked into the store they looked in. He had all of the customers lined up on the back wall, pointing a loaded pistol and yelling obscenities.

"Listen to me! I'll kill you all, you hear me?!" He was literally crazy. When he saw James pull put a cell phone, he shot randomly, killing Lily, James, and two other people, before turning the gun on himself.

By eight that evening Harry was sleeping in Sirius' room, and Sirius was frantic at why his friends hadn't returned yet when a knock sounded at the door. Opening the door he found two police officers

"What can I do for you tonight officers?" he asked politely, inviting them in.

"We would like to know if you have a Harold Potter in your care." One asked

"Yes, Lily and James dropped him off this morning. Why?" he responded when a sleepy voice spoke.

"Siri? Is mummy back?" Harry asked, holding a green-eyed stuffed doe.

Picking up the sleepy toddler Sirius sat back at the table "No Fawn, anyway officers, what's wrong?" He continued

"Lily and James were k-i-l-l-e-d today at the mall." One of the men explained, spelling out words so as not to scare Harry.

"Oh God." Sirius choked, "Does that mean I'm Harry's guardian?" he asked after a few moments. Both officers nodded. "Thank you." He murmured before closing the door. "Fawn," green eyes looked at him. "Your mum and dad are in heaven, so you get to live with me. We'll go and get your stuff tomorrow, kay." He told his young charge.

"Kay Siri." He yawned, cuddling the plushy to his chest. Carrying the child to his room they settled down to sleep.

**I realize that I said I was taking a break on Fanfiction, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Please leave a review, flames will be used to make s'mores. **


	2. Life With Sirius

Four Years Old

"Harry, come on." Sirius yelled up the stairs. Seconds later a small four year old appeared at the top of the stairs holding Flower, his stuffed doe. "Harry, you've got to leave Flower here." He reasoned.

"Nuh uh, Flower's gonna go shopping, Prongs can watch the babies." He pouted.

"But Fawn, Flower can't leave babies with Prongs, he isn't a good babysitter." This made Harry think

"Fine." He disappeared and returned empty-hand "Siri, can we have ice cream?"

"Course Fawn and you can get a new toy." Sirius responded. Harry had a thing for plushies, already having more then Sirius would want to count. His favorite though was still Flower, the doe that represented his mummy.

"Hold my hand." Sirius ordered feeling Harry's small hand slip into his. "Okay, we'll get our clothes, then the toy store and ice cream, sound good?" He explained. Harry nodded enthusiastically. The day went well; Harry got his new toy, a purple bunny named Dora, and both ate enough ice cream to get sick.

"Sirius, my tummy hurts." Harry moaned, clutching his stomach. Sirius looked down at the small child.

"I know Fawn, mine does too. Let's go lie down for a bit." He suggested, herding his charge up the stairs to his bed. "Night Harry."

The boy's eyes sagged before darting open "Flower!" He practically screamed. He then ran to his room and grabbed the stuffed animal.

Six Years Old

It was Monday morning, eight a.m. Monday morning. That particular morning found Sirius Black at the kitchen table nursing a slight headache, and a cup of black coffee. The headache was not from a hangover, no it was from the screaming match he and Harry had had minutes before; over going to school. Exactly three minutes and fifteen seconds ago he had ordered his godson to get dressed and here he was at the top of the stairs wearing an oversized t-shirt and worn pajama pants.

"Harry, I told you to get dressed. Now you are going to school." Sirius told the boy, nearing the end of his rope.

"I hate you big poopy-head!" He yelled stomping back to his room. Ten minutes later he walked downstairs and sat at the table glaring menacingly at his guardian.

"Fawn, would you like some cereal?" Sirius asked, getting a shake of the head for a response. "Well then, what would you like?" He continued.

"Nothing." The child continued to pout.

"Harry, you'll like school I promise. I'll drop you off and pick you up, nothing's gonna happen." Sirius tried to be calm and collected.

"No." Harry mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a 'humph'

"Please Fawn; if you don't go to school I'll get in trouble." The older man pleaded.

"Fine, I'll go." He consented. After eating some toast they got into the car and drove to the elementary school where Harry would be attending first grade.

Sirius stood in front of the door, hugging Harry "Okay Fawn this is your room, I'll be here at three to get you okay." He explained.

"Kay Siri." The kid waved at his guardian before walking to the desk with his name on it.

Eight Years Old

"Can I have a dog?" Harry, asked

"No." His god father responded

"Why not?" He whined

"Because I said so." Sirius muttered

"Okayyy. How bout a cat?"

"No."

"Um…a python?"

"Never in a million years."

"Are you gonna live that long?" Harry wondered

"It's an expression Harry." Sirius explained, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, okay I got it can I have a ferret?"

"Not in my house."

"How about a giraffe?"

"And pray tell where do you suppose we keep a giraffe?"

"Oh right, a tarantula?"

"You don't like spiders." Sirius pointed out.

"A leopard?"

"Why?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Dunno. It sounds cool." Harry shrugged

"Yea until it eats you."

"Good point. Komodo Dragon?"

"No reptiles."

"A parrot?"

"Birds stink."

"Strawberry ice cream?"

"That's not an animal." Sirius told him confused.

"I know but I still want it. Would you let me have a scorpion?"

"Those are poisonous."

"Okay what can I have?" Harry demanded

"Nothing, you'll get a pet when you're older."

"But I want one now." He whined

"To bad so sad."

"Well can I at least have ice cream?"

"I think that can be arranged."

Ten Years Old

Ten year old Harold Potter looked at his godfather. ""Siri, what happened to my parents?" He asked. "I mean why d I live with you?"

"I think you're old enough to under stand this. Your parents died when you were two Fawn." Sirius began, using Harry's age old nickname. "They went shopping one day, and you stayed with me. Apparently while they were shopping the store got held up by a murderer by the name of Tomas Riddle." He paused there and got a cup of soda for the both of them. "Your dad tried to call for help, and well was caught; he and your mom were killed on the spot." Harry was quiet, like the calm before a storm.

"Oh, thanks for telling me Siri." He whispered. "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit okay." He told his caretaker. Sirius nodded, knowing he'd need some time to understand it all. Up in his room Harry dug through his closet until he found it, a small stuffed doe with emerald green eyes, Flower. He then proceeded to lie on the queen sized bed, cuddling the old toy.

It was late that evening when Sirius opened the door to Harry's bedroom

"Harry, I brought you some dinner." He called out quietly to the dark room.

"Thanks Siri." Harry muttered, taking the tray. "Siri, I love you." He murmured right before the man left the room

"Same here Fawn, same here." Sirius muttered back, not used to showing much feeling.

"Oh and Sirius." Harry spoke once more

"Yes Harry?" He asked

"I'm happy you let me live with you." He finished. Sirius walked out the door smiling slightly with tears in his eyes.

**Okay I decided that I'd give insight to some of the years between the death and Hogwarts. This is Harry's chapter Draco's next. Thanks to those who reviewed, and please whoever read this review. I don't own Harry Potter since well c'mon, I'm not JKR.**


	3. Life With Severus

Four Years Old

"Draco!" Severus yelled from him godson's room

Moments later the small blonde boy ran into the room "Yes Sev?" He asked

"You need to clean your room." The older man told him

"Why?" He wondered

"Because I said so." Severus growled

"That's not a reason." Draco pointed out.

A headache was fast approaching Severus "Look just pick up your toys." He ordered

"But I don't want to." The boy pouted, crossing his arms

"What if you had someone over, you can't have a messy room." Severus reasoned

"Yea, but there's no one coming, is there?" Draco asked, getting closer to not cleaning the room

"Well no, but if there was…" he was cut off

"I'll clean it when I _have _to." His godson explained, flopping on the bed.

"You do have to clean it, because I told you to." Severus snapped, patience wearing thin. He charge looked doubtful. "If you don't pick up, you don't get dessert."

"Fine, I'll do it." Draco gave in muttering under his breath "stupid head."

"I heard that." Severus sang mockingly.

"I still get dessert right?" Draco yelled after him

"Maybe." Severus shouted back.

Six Years Old

"No." Draco flat out told his guardian

"Yes." Severus argued

"I said no." Draco shouted, stomping his foot

"Well I said yes, and I'm older." Severus told him, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue.

"But, I don't' wanna!"

"And why not?"

"Cause it's not good."

"How so?"

"Cause they might hurt me."

"No they won't."

"How do you know?"

"It's something all grown-ups know."

"Nuh uh." Draco did stick out his tongue.

"We'll have ice cream after." Severus bribed.

Draco thought "Not worth it." He decided

"Then what is?"

Um…a snowman!" He exclaimed

"It's the middle of July." Severus pointed out

"And?"

"There's no snow."

"Well that's what I want." Draco smirked. Severus picked the small boy up and plopped him down in the waiting chair.

"I don't care what you want; you're getting your hair cut." It was Severus' turn to smirk.

Eight Years Old

Eight year old Draco Malfoy walked into the sitting room of his home, dropping his bag on the floor as he went.

"Hey Sev?" He started, catching his guardian's attention "What's god?" He asked

"Well see god is a person who takes care of everything on earth." He explained simply

"Oh, then why'd my mum die?" He asked, wondering why god would take her away.

"Because she was needed in heaven." He told him

"Is it true that God approves sex?" Draco continued

"Yes he does."

"What's sex?" Draco asked, causing Severus blink in surprise, he wasn't expecting that one.

"Well Draco…sex is a act of love between a man and woman."

"How come?" He interrupted

"Either for pleasure, or to have a baby." Severus stated.

"Wow, that's where babies come from?" Draco exclaimed. "Wait till I tell my friends."

"Draco, wait." Severus called after the child weakly.

"Hold on Sev, I gotta call Blaise." He shouted back.

Severus Snape shook his head. "Well that went well." He muttered to himself. A half an hour later Draco walked back into the room, holding the phone at arms length.

"Sev, Mrs. Zambini wants to talk to you." He told him. Cautiously Severus took the phone

"Hello, Colette." He spoke quietly.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU TELL THAT TO MY SON! THEY ARE EIGHT YEARS OLD, FOR GOSH SAKES!" She yelled at him.

"Colette, I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd do that." He explained.

"Like that makes a difference." She muttered.

"Draco, you're not to tell anyone else what I told you. Understood." Severus ordered, Draco nodded. For a few minutes he listened to Colette tell Blaise the same thing. "Yes, ma'am, very sorry, won't do it again." Severus promised before hanging up.

Never again, drake, never again. Now it's time for homework." Sev told him before going to start dinner.

.

Ten years old

"Eat your broccoli." Severus mumbled, watching the boy put the greem flowery vegetable around his otherwise clean plate.

"I don't like broccoli." Draco complained

"Oh well we all have to do things we don't like."

"But it tastes nasty." Draco whined

"Faster you eat it, faster it's gone." Severus pointed out.

"And that doesn't make it taste good."

"Hold your nose, I don't care just eat it."

"You don't eat things you don't like"

"I'm an adult you're not. Now eat."

"I refuse."

"Then go to bed."

"But my favorite show's on tonight." Draco complained

"Then eat the broccoli." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He grumbled throwing the offending veggies in his mouth and swallowed. "There, done, I'm gonna watch my show now."

"Fine, then a shower" Severus ordered, smiling at his godsons groan.

**I decided early on that even as a small child Draco would be arguementive. Please review. Thanks to those you put this on your alerts. As always, I own nothing but the general plot, since I've yet to win the lottery to buy Harry Potter.**


	4. Hogwarts and Crazy Concepts

August third, three days after Harry's birthday, nearing the end of summer holidays. Harry ran downstairs, still clad in pajamas to see a thick letter laying next to him plate.

"Sweet, I got a letter!" He exclaimed, trying to break the smooth wax seal on the envelope. "Hey Siri? Didn't you go to boarding school?" he asked moments later after skimming through the several pieces of paper the letter consisted of.

"Yea, probably one of the best days of my parent's life." Sirius chuckled; his parents absolutely loathed their eldest son. "Why?" He then asked.

"Cause apparently I got accepted to someplace called Hogwarts." Harry explained.

"Yes, that means shopping!" Sirius said, clapping his hands.

Rolling his eyes Harry smirked "Siri, sometimes you are so gay."

"What, a man can't love shopping?" He asked, looking hurt.

"Not as much as you do. Can we go tomorrow?" Harry replied. Sirius nodded.

* * *

"Morning Sev." Draco yawned "What's for breakfast?"

Severus looked at the boy's rumpled appearance before answering "Pancakes."

"Great, hey what's that?" Draco responded noticing the thick letter propped up on his glass.

"Hmm? Oh you got accepted into my school." Severus answered, scooping a pancake on a plate. Severus was the science teacher at Hogwarts boarding school.

"That means shopping!" Draco squealed he loved shopping.

"Yes, unfortunately." Severus replied, setting juice on the table. "We'll go tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

The next day both boys were up before their respective guardians; they were ready before ten eager to get school supplies and hopefully a pet. After a seemingly slow drive to downtown London both godfathers drug the children to get clothes, and books.

"Aw, c'mon Siri, can I please go get a pet now?" Harry whined after being drug to get uniforms, books and other random supplies needed.

"Well I don't know, I mean you don't really need a pet do you?" Sirius began

"Siri, please! I promise I'll take care of her." Harry begged.

"I was joking, course you get a pet. You go and pick one out and get the stuff for her and I'll be there in a half an hour." Sirius told him. Harry ran off towards the pet store to look at the animals, while Sirius walked into a cellular phone store. Harry walked into animal menagerie and immediately headed towards the puppies. He walked up and down the rows of cages housing the animals and stopped at the last cage which contained two silver furred pups.

"Hullo." He cooed, poking his finger through the bars.

"Hullo yourself." Harry jumped back as the blonde boy made his presence known.

"You scared me." Harry accused, glaring at the boy.

"Sorry" he mumbled "I'm Draco." He continued holding out a hand.

"Harry, you going to Hogwarts?" Harry answered. The boy nodded, turning his gaze to the puppies.

"So do you want one of these?" he asked when the other nodded he continued "Do you want a male or female?"

"Female." He responded "You?"

"Male, Sev doesn't want puppies." After they walked around the store picking out random things a puppy would need they went to the counter to get the cage opened.

"Sir, we're interested in the puppies in the last cage. Would you unlock it for us?" Harry asked politely the man nodded "Oh and sir, how much are they?" He wondered.

"Oh those are free." He told them "They're part wolf, part husky." They got the puppies and paid for the stuff before waiting outside for their guardians. Sirius came first, handing Harry a cell phone.

"So is this who you picked out?" He asked, ruffling the pup's ears. Harry nodded. As they walked away Severus walked up to Draco and inspected the other puppy before leading Draco towards their car.

September first was very hectic, as Harry was running around trying to find his shoes

"Siri, I can't find it." He called, peering under a table

"Look in the closet." Came the reply.

"Thanks, I'm ready." He called back snapping a leash onto his puppy's collar. Half an hour later they were in the car driving towards the school.

"You sure you have everything?" Sirius asked for the umpteenth time as Harry grabbed his last duffel from the trunk.

"God Siri you're worse than a mother." Harry teased "Yes, I have everything.

"Okay Har, I'll see you at Christmas, don't forget email me." He reminded his godson, "I'll see you then too Pup." He told the small dog at his feet, allowing it to lick his face.

"Okay Siri, I will know I've got to go check in." He explained, hugging his guardian awkwardly. Harry walked into the main hall and handed his acceptance letter to the man.

"Alright Harry, your room's eight thirty-six, we'll have someone take your bags up there." He told him.

"Um that's okay, I'll take them." Harry muttered climbing up the stairs. He dropped the leash "Heel girl." He commanded continuing to the room. When he finally found the correct room he found it decorated in earthy colours. He dumped everything on the bed near the window and walked down to the dinning hall. Immediately he spotted Draco at one of the long tables covered in food.

Harry sat down next to him "Hey Draco, how are you?" He asked, piling food onto his plate.

"Oh hi Harry, this is Blaise, Blaise Harry." He introduced

"Hi." I muttered, "Doxa, down." Harry ordered at the puppy trying to climb on Blaise

"No that would be Dorian. Get down." Draco growled.

"Wow they really do look the same." Blaise commented, stroking the puppy "So what room number you two got?" He asked

"Eight thirty-six." Harry told him right as Draco said the same thing. "Sweet, you're my roommate." Once dinner was finished, the two boys headed up to their room "Do you want the bed by the window? Harry asked.

"No, you can have it. Hey you don't care if I hang things up do you?" He asked, Harry shook his head, already taking out a double frame holding a picture of him and his parents and one of him and Sirius.

"Who's that?" Draco asked

"Oh that my parents and my godfather." Harry explained, pulling out his laptop. He plugged it in the outlet to charge before starting top put up clothing. "So you all unpacked?" He asked, looking at the blonde stretched out on the bed.

"Pretty much I just have to fix my bed." He muttered, pulling out blankets and sheets from a suitcase. Harry followed his lead, stripping his bed of the hideous yellow sheets and replaced them with black and silver sheets and comforter.

The next morning Harry woke at six am, rather early for a Saturday, and took both puppies out to pee in his pajamas. When he returned an hour later he found someone knocking at his room's door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, catching the boy's attention

"Um yea, I'm here to tell Harry potter and Draco Malfoy something." He explained

"Well I'm Harry so what is it?" Harry asked

"You and your roommate are expected at the headmaster's office at eleven." He told Harry who nodded, before thanking him and walked inside the room. He found Draco sitting on his bed looking at him

"Do you usually wear your pajamas outside?" He asked sarcastically.

"No but they needed out." He muttered, nodding at the hyper puppies. "Oh and we're expected to meet the headmaster at eleven." He muttered before going to shower. A quarter till eleven both boys headed towards the headmasters office.

"Hello boys" the man greeted as they entered the office.

"Hello sir." Both boys replied politely.

"Boys you're wondering why you're here, and I'll tell you. Both of you lost your parents at young ages and I think it would be best if you would speak to someone about it if you wish to stay at the school." The headmaster explained.

"Fine, I'll call my godfather to get me." Both boys spoke at the same time.

"Now now boys, I'm saying you could speak to each other." The man muttered. Harry and Draco agreed to the terms to stay at the school and walked out to the corridor.

"We will not talk about it." They told each other, chuckling at thye headmaster's crazy idea.

**Okay another chapter and we're at Hogwarts. This will be the only update for this week. Thanks for the reviews and alerts, and Apnoea for pointing out my mistakes. Please R&R.**


	5. Meeting His godFather and Other People

Sunday morning when Draco woke up at nine thirty Harry was sitting Indian style on his bed typing an email and eating a scone, occasionally feeding bits to Doxa.

"Morning." Draco yawned, stretching slightly. "What are you doing?" He continued.

"Writing to my godfather." Harry replied pushing the send button. "Hey you want one?" He offered holding out a plate containing several more scones.

"Sure thanks." Draco mumbled. "SO what do you have to do today?" He asked conversationally.

"Well I think that we should take these two for a walk." Harry voiced, nodding at the puppies wrestling on the floor.

"Good idea, oh and we have a tea date at one." Draco replied "I'm gonna take a shower, and we can go." He muttered, walking towards the in suite bathroom.

Harry grabbed his satchel, a gift from his aunt before going to Scotland and placed his laptop and a bag of dog treats inside. He leashed up both dogs and knocked softly on the closed bathroom door.

"Hey I'm going and taking them out, meet up with me when you're ready." He waited for the muted response before going out the door. He was walking around the spacious grounds allowing the siblings to sniff around and play when he heard someone running up behind him.

"Hey." He called thinking it was Draco. He was surprised to hear a female voice.

"Hey yourself." He turned to see a bushy haired girl walking behind him. Once she caught up she introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He replied holding out his hand. She shook it and looked at the animals sniffing her shoes.

"Both of these yours?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"No the boy's my roommates I'm just watching him till he gets out here." He explained.

"Oh well they sure are cute." She complimented, rubbing there ears. They were talking about random things when Draco walked up.

"Hullo Harry, who your friend?" He asked.

"Oh this is Hermione; Hermione this is my roommate Draco." Harry introduced. He then looked at his watch, it was almost noon. "What took you so long?" He asked in disbelief, looking at the other boy.

"Sorry my aunt called and she near impossible to get off the phone with." He explained. Right as he was leaving the room aunt Bella had called and talked and talked.

"So Draco, are you excited to start classes tomorrow?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"Not really, I mean I have chemistry first thing." Draco grumbled. The three talked for the better part of the next hour.

"Well sorry Hermione but we have to meet someone for tea." Harry told the girl excusing himself and Draco politely

"Alright guys talk to you later." She told them. Once both boys were back in the castle Harry turned to his companion.

"Okay spill who are we going to see." He demanded.

Draco sighed "my godfather, he teaches science here." He explained "He wanted to meet my roommate."

"Okay, sounds like fun." Harry mused following Draco to the teachers' wings. They came to rest at a plain black wood door where Draco took a small key on a chain off his neck and unlocked it.

"Sev, I'm here" he called.

"Hey Drake, go head and let Dorian off the leash." A voice yelled back from the kitchen.

"Go head and let them off the tether." Draco ordered. Harry complied and perched on a brown leather recliner. Moments later a black haired man walked into the room carrying a tray. He was dressed much like Draco Harry noticed as the adult sat down on the matching love seat.

"Hello sir, I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself.

"Hello Harry please call me Severus." He told the boy "Except during class." He clarified. Harry nodded taking the cup he was offered by Draco.

"So Harry, do you like science?' Severus asked after a few moments of silence

"Well I like English as my favorite but followed by science." Harry told him honestly.

"And you're in my chem class?" He continued. Harry nodded, biting into a biscuit which he then fed the other half to the puppy sitting at his feet.

"Don't feed that to Dorian." Severus snapped.

"Sev, that's Doxa, not Dorian." Draco contradicted, he turned to Harry "You do know he's right dog aren't suppose to eat chocolate."

"It wasn't much, she'll be fine." Harry defended himself glaring at his two companions

"Well it could kill her." Severus pointed out ever the logical one.

"That much chocolate will not kill her!" Harry exclaimed holding his fingers an eighth an inch apart.

"Anyway Sev we got to go." Draco told his guardian trying to stop the oncoming argument.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He called as the two left his rooms. Sighing Severus sank down against the wall, Harry was going to be trouble and he knew it.

Once again in the corridors of the school the boys headed towards their room.

"Drakey-Poo!!" A shrill feminine voice squealed.

"Oh great…" Draco began getting cut off but a backwards hug. "Pansy." He smiled giving Harry a look of despair.

"Hello, Pansy How are you? I'm Harry." Harry babbled pulling the dirty blondes attention to him.

"Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson Drakie's future wife." She crowed looking eerily proud of herself.

"Pansy I told you I'm **not **going to marry you. Get that twisted delusion out of your head." Draco growled pushing the girl off his back.

"We are to Draco, you father promised." She shouted, hands on her hips.

"Yea, well my father is dead and it won't happen." Draco retorted. This statement caused the preteen to run off crying.

"Wow you were pretty harsh on her Draco." Harry told him.

"Not really, you can't sugarcoat anything with her." He explained, opening the door to their room.

**Yea, it's no that long or that great really but I had to put some minor characters in here. I gave up on betas after three quitting on me so if you see a mistake please point it out. Please review and tell me what you think. Also do you think I should put Ron in this story? Thanks for reading.**


	6. Classes

Monday morning Severus Tobias Snape walked into his first class of sixth graders three minutes late. He did this every year to scold those of the student body who acted idiotic in a science lab. Needless to say when said professor walked in his classroom and saw that most of the class with the exception of two were sitting at tables reading or quietly talking.

"Good morning class." He said startling several people. After he had their attention he called roll before addressing the two that were playing earlier. "Finnegan! Weasley!" he barked "What possessed you to play in a science lab, full of toxic chemicals?" He asked cautiously

"We were looking at the equipment sir." Weasley muttered.

Severus smirked "Well seeing as you wanted to see the equipment you can spend tonight cleaning it." He told the eleven years olds. "Now class I tolerate no playing around. This room contains things that could kill you and that will _not_ be happening. Do I make myself clear." He explained; none of the class said anything settling for nodding. "In front of each pair of you are several harmless chemicals that can be combined into slime like substance. It is up to you to figure out to do this." He explained, motioning to the four bottles sitting on each work table.

Harry and Draco went straight to work combining the substances talking amongst themselves as they did it.

"Have you ever tried combining potassium and water?" Harry asked

"Yea, though Sev almost had a heart attack." Draco replied; their conversation stopped when a loud boom echoed around the room. Everyone turned to see Finnegan and Weasley covered in goo. Severus swept over to their table and glared at them.

"How did you manage to blow up _harmless _chemicals?" He asked calmly.

"We don't know sir." Finnegan offered as Weasley nodded his agreement.

"You mean to tell me that you two dunder heads managed to explode slime, and have no clue how you did it?" Severus wondered watching the pair nod vigorously.

"Professor." Draco interrupted "I think they might have put it onto heat." Severus turned to his godson.

"Did you put it on the heat?" he asked

"Yessir. We thought it was okay." Weasley muttered.

"Idiot." It was Harry "it's slime, have you ever seen hot slime?"

"Well no, but I've never made it before." They stuttered at the same time.

"It doesn't matter; you two have detention the rest of the week. Class dismissed." Severus growled. "And wipe up that mess." He shouted over his shoulder as an afterthought. With that statement the class poured out into the hallway, slowly making their way to their next class.

"So where are you headed?" Draco asked as he and Harry were following a crowd of students up a set of stairs.

After consulting his schedule Harry replied "English. You?"

"History. I guess I'll see you at lunch." He told his friend, turning around to find the correct room. Harry nodded. When he reached his classroom he walked inside and was engulfed in a heavy incense smell.

"Dang, to much incense." He muttered looking around the foggy room. It consisted of several low tables with varying bean bags and poufs behind them. He sat down in a bright yellow bean bag and pulled out a small notebook containing several months of poetry. When someone sat next to him he was too engulfed in writing to notice.

"You write poetry. What a sissy hobby." Someone laughed causing Harry to glance up, it was Weasley.

"Hello, I'm Harry." He said politely, extending a hand.

"Ron. So what are you a pouf?" He responded.

Harry took offence to that comments and gathered up his stuff. "For your information, I'm not and poetry isn't sissy." He growled moving next to a girl in a light purple dress. There he once again started writing until the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, I'm professor Trelawney you English teacher. I expect concentration from you at all times in this class. I believe in expression and will not judge you on what you write, but how you write. Now for today, I'd like to grasp a concept on each of your writing abilities so I would like you all to write a one paged story or poem and hand it in at the end of class." She explained walking back to her desk as paper was brought out.

Meanwhile in history Draco was halfway to nodding off if it wasn't for a girl he previously met named Luna. To put it bluntly she was weird. She was dressed in a multicoloured dress that looked like bits and pieces of other dresses sewn together and had her hair in several different pigtails and braids. She was trying to get him to play hangman with her as the teacher, professor Binns droned on and on about the clans of Scotland.

"I don't' want to." He whispered, pushing away the paper.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." She pushed, trying once again to shove the paper at him.

"Fine, 'o'" he guessed, she shook her head. He glanced at the paper. "Let me guess 'this class is boring'."

"Yea, how'd you know?" she replied blinking at him.

"Cause I've been writing it for the last en minutes instead of notes." He explained quietly showing her the paper he'd doodled all over. Thankfully the bell rang and he could go to lunch. When he and Harry met up they found they had home ec and after that the rest of the day was free.

Half and hour later they walked into the room for class to see a person who looked like he was eight was it not for the beard he sported.

"Hello boys." He greeted in a high voice. "I'm professor Flitwick, and you are?" they mumbled their names and sat down at a table. Once the class was seated the teacher continued. "Alright class welcome to home economics. I know most of you don't want to be here but this will be a fun class. Now are there any questions?" A girl in the back raised her hand" Yes Lavender?"

What all does this class include?"

"Well we'll cook, clean, sew, and master most household chores, oh and the baby project." Flitwick explained. The whole class was devoted to asking questions and seeing what each student knew.

It was two in the after noon when the boys were walking towards the doors with Dorian and Doxa on leashes. They were in the main hallway when pansy came up behind them.

"Drakey darling!" she shouted running over to them dragging a poodle behind them "This is Muffin and Dorian can be her mate." She ordered.

"No she can't." Draco muttered flatly walking around the pug faced girl.

"Why not." She whined stamping her foot. Both boys shook their heads walking out the front door

"You know we should probably get that poor dog away from her." Harry pointed.

"Yea, good idea." Draco agreed as they started a walk around the grounds.

**Thanks to those who reviewed and put the story on alerts. Once again of you see a mistake point it out. Please review so I know I'm doing a good job.**


	7. No Yoga: Nightmares

Draco walked put of the bathroom in his pajamas to see Harry dressed in sweats and a wife beater typing on his bed in the lotus position.

"What you doing?" he asked scratching Doxa behind the ears.

"Hmm? Oh I'm chatting." Harry explained, "I left my best friend when I came here." He continued.

"Interesting." Draco muttered, heading towards the door. Harry looked up from his keyboard

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to practice my yoga stances. Just because I'm in school doesn't mean I can't do it." Draco explained.

"Oh. Well you could skip tonight, and tomorrow I'll go and do it with you." Harry offered, closing the notebook.

Draco thought for a moment "Alright. Now I'm going to bed." He finally replied lying down on his bed letting out an 'oomph' as Dorian jumped on him.

"Kay, Goodnight." Harry muttered flicking off the large light for the room. Draco fell asleep soon after, curled up around his puppy. It was around midnight when Harry was finally dozing off only to be forced into consciousness by whimpers and crying.

"Draco? Draco, you okay?" he asked, leaning on his arm. When Draco didn't answer he got up.

**Draco's POV**

_I was running towards my mum who was holding her arms out for me. As soon as I reached her I wrapped my arms around her legs, the only part of her I could reach and smiled up at her. She looked down at me and frowned. All of a sudden she started melting into a river of blood and swept me down the hall. When I grew enough courage to open my eyes I was held by my father who was holding a small pistol._

I jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat to see Harry looking at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" I asked shakily, throwing back my covers.

"You were making noises in your sleep." He explained. "You wanna go see your godfather?" he continued. I nodded, slowly swinging my legs onto the floor.

**Normal POV**

The two preteens kept to the shadows as they walked to the area for teachers rooms. Draco knocked softly once they found Severus door and a few moments later a disheveled looking Snape answered.

"Yes Draco?" he asked a confused look on his face. Draco ran at the man he saw as a father, burying his face in Sev's chest. Severus looked at Harry "Do you know what's wrong with him?" he asked, leading his charge into his sitting room.

"He had a nightmare sir." Harry replied perching on the arm of a couch.

Pulling Draco away from him Severus asked "Did you do your yoga?" Draco shook his head. "Draco you know how much that helps." Sev muttered. "You two can stay here for tonight, I'll wake you up early to go back to your room." After that he led the two boys to a guest room.

"Thanks Sev." Draco smiled, sitting lotus style on the queen sized bed. After the dark haired man left Draco looked at Harry "You want an explanation huh?" he guessed. Harry nodded, sitting across from his friend. Draco sighed and launched into his story.

"Well when I was two years old…"

**Okay I know it's short but I wanted to do the explanations in a separate chapter. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me as I can't reach the reserve on the eBay auction. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Oh and the yoga thing is in here because I figured it would be something Draco would do to clear his mind and get rid of nightmares.**


	8. Confiding Your Feelings

"In order to understand where I come from you need to know about Lucius, my father." Draco started. "He was one of those people. You know someone who ruled the world from his home and played golf on the weekends. My mum and I were pawns in his evil empire; someone to take over and a trophy. Like most evil master minds Lucius had people out to get him and it made him paranoid to a point where everything was there to destroy him and his success." He stopped there, dropping his head on his knees.

Outside Severus smiled slightly; Draco was finally letting it out. "Draco, you don't have to tell me everything." He heard Harry mutter, laying a hand on his godsons shoulder.

Draco shook his head "No I gotta tell everything." He took a deep breath and continued. "I was two at the time; I'd gone into the kitchen to get some juice when I heard yelling in the sitting room. I looked in the room and saw Lucius and my mum fighting, he was holding the gun at her. I wanted to rush out there and stop him but she told me to stay away from him when he had it out." He started to sob as he finished. "He…killed her. Then he…he killed himself." Harry moved forward enough to wrap Draco in a hug and rock softly.

"Draco, its okay, it wasn't your fault." He soothed, slowly rubbing circles on Draco's back. Once the stopped sobbing Harry sat back seriously. "I guess it's my turn huh?" he asked. Draco shrugged.

"If you want to." He muttered, stretching out on the bed.

"My mum and dad also died when I was two." He started "They were murdered…at the mall." He thought on how to continue "they left me with my godfather, and promised to be back at dinner. I fell asleep and when I woke up there was police at the table telling Sirius that Tom Riddle held up a store and killed three people before himself." He finished, with a frown. He lay down next to Draco and started to drift asleep. Little known to either boy Severus smiled, happy that they had talked before gliding down the hall to his room.

"Draco! Harry! Wakey wakey." Severus called, opening the curtains if the guest room. As the bright light infiltrated the previously dark room Harry hissed and burrowed deeper into the blankets. "Oh no, you two, up right now." He commanded, whipping the covers off the bed.

"Sev." Draco whined, sitting up and glaring sleepily at thye dark haired man. Severus chuckled darkly moving to poke Harry into consciousness.

"Fine I'm up." Harry growled, getting up and walking towards the sitting room.

"He's cheerful in the morning." Severus observed following the boys out of the room. Once the two students were on their way back to their room Harry turned to Draco.

"He's really annoying you know." Draco grinned

"I know, but you don't have to live with him."

**Okay that seemed like a decent place to quit for now. Thanks for the review, alerts, and favs. I know it's short but oh well I like the content. Please review and point out any mistakes you find please.**


	9. Adults are Mature? yea right

The first Friday of November found Draco and Harry walking back to their room, dragging heavy bags full of pre midterm homework.

"Ya know parents weekend is coming up, you gonna invite your godfather?" Draco asked, looking at his friend.

"Well, yea, I mean of course I wanna see him. Hey Sev could meet him!" Harry replied.

"Great, we'll set it up." Draco smiled.

Parent's weekend came twice a year, and during which times the school seemed very crowded what with parents milling everywhere. It took nearly two hours for Harry and Draco to hunt down Sirius, which was sad seeing how out of place the adult looked among the well dressed, excited parents.

"Siri! God it took forever to find you." Harry cried, launching himself at his godfather.

"Hey Har, good to see you." The brunet replied, looking over at Draco. "This your roommate?" he asked.

"Oh, yea, this is Draco, we're actually going to see his godfather for dinner." Harry explained, as Draco lead them through the throngs of people, trying to get to the teachers quarters. They entered Severus' rooms to find Sev still getting ready.

"Sev," Draco called "me and Har are gonna go get Dorian and Doxa." A muffled reply floated back to them. When they came back to the door yelling could be heard.

"Snivellius, still as greasy as always I see." Sirius insulted. Severus could be heard growling.

"Black, what the hell are you doing here!" Sirius' bark-like laughter sounded.

"Your godson brought me here."

"Why, would Draco bring you here?" Severus demanded. This was when the preteens entered the room.

"Sev, Sirius is my godfather." Harry flat panned. "Now why are you two fighting?"

"Harry, Snivvy and I didn't get along well in school." Sirius told them. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever little school boy grudge you two hold, get over it, you're adult now." Draco muttered, reaching over to a plate and snagging a biscuit.

"Put that down." Severus ordered, "And it's not a grudge, he tried to kill me!" he shouted, crossing his arms.

"Ya know, people say teens are stupid yet adults act like this." Harry shook his head, also swiping a biscuit.

"Harold, no snacks until after dinner." Sirius barked

"Well at this rate we won't eat and I'm hungry." Harry argued, biting off a huge bite. "Now, what did he do to you Sev?" he asked moments later.

"He lured me into a trap that almost got me shot!" Sev snarled,

Sirius interrupted "Hey if you kept your ugly nose out of my business it wouldn't have happened."

"Drake, you wanna watch these two while I go and find something to eat." Harry told the room before leaving.

"I can't believe you guys are upset over something that happened twenty years ago." Draco shook his head as the two men looked outraged.

"Hey, I'm not that old." They yelled simultaneously at the blond. Before anyone else could say anything else Harry walked back in.

"Sev, you have nothing to eat." He whined" Me and Dray have more food in our room. If we leave will you kill each other?" the men nodded their heads. "Good, see you in the morning." With that the duo left for their room.

**Okay I know its uber short, but hey, first week of school and my brain is fried. Anyway interaction between Sirius and Sev, and the proof of kids more mature than adults. Please R&R, I'll try to update next weekend.**


	10. Who's the Adult Here?

The next morning, Saturday, found Draco and Harry bored out of their minds as Sirius ranted about the 'insufferable git' Severus was.

Finally fed up with it Harry exploded. "How old are you?" he asked, adopting the same look he got when he himself was asked this exact question.

"Thirty-four." His guardian answered solemnly.

"Then how come you're acting like a sixteen year old?" Draco demanded, hands on hips.

"Because he can't get over a harmless prank." Sirius pouted.

"And you can?" Sirius opened his mouth to speak. "No. we admit Sev needs to grow up but so do you. Now me and Drake are going to take the dogs out. You are going to go and make up with Severus." With that both preteens left for the grounds.

"You think they'll make up?" Draco asked, watching the puppies dance around each other.

"Well, I think they'd have a better chance surviving a poisonous snake bite." Harry admitted, "Which on that note, we should probably go and stop imminent fighting."

"Alright, lets go." Draco agreed, calling the dogs as they turned around.

"What do you mean!? You're the idiot here!" a loud voice echoed down the hall.

"Wow, it must've progressed quickly." Harry shrugged as they reached the simple black door. They walked in and immediately Harry started to laugh. One man was wielding a decorative swordfish while the other held a wooden ladle.

"What are you two doing." Draco asked in disbelief, walking forward and plucking the 'weapons' from the men. "Seriously, we leave you alone for twenty minutes and you're ready to slice each other to bits." He shook his head.

"And honestly Sev, a swordfish?" Harry flicked the fish's nose "What in gods name did you think that was going to do?"

"I dunno, it was sharp and pointy, I figured it'd do some damage." He shrugged.

"Okay, both of you. Sit!" Draco barked. "Now you've been acting like babies. Just get over your stupid little ancient feud and make up."

"Besides, we're friends, so get used to seeing a lot more of each other." Harry grinned.

"Draco, you know what he did to me." Severus whined,

"Yea, and you are still alive, and it didn't do anything to you." Draco countered.

"Only because Lupin snot told me about it." Severus argued.

"Ya know, both of you can just continue acting like babies, but if it starts to jeopardize our friendship you will be sorry." Harry, who at some point had took a bar of chocolate from the kitchen growled, dropping a chunk on the floor for Doxa. "I'm going back to my room." With this final comment, Harry exited the room.

"Bye." Draco said before following his friend. After a long awkward silence, during which both men stared at the door, they both came to a realization.

"Maybe we should try to be civil." Sirius suggested.

"But only for the kids." Severus clarified

"Then it's a deal." They agreed, shaking hands.

**HaHa! I updated!! Sorry it took so long, but here it is. I'll update more frequently after this though. Please R&R and point out any mistakes you find.**


	11. Revenge on Both Ends

Harry groaned the next morning as he'd been awoken by a pillow slapping against his face rather hard. This could not make for a pleasent morning in the eleven year old's eyes. Before he managed to get up and figure out who had just woken him up from a very nice dream involving pancakes and powered sugar, Draco hit his face once more with the pillow.

"What the mrph..." Harry's line of speech was silenced by the blonde's hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet Harry. She's out there. I need you to get her to understand we are not engaged."

"And pray tell, how the hell am I suppose to convince her of that. Something tells me that it'd be easier to convince a Catholic that Jesus didn't exist." Harry scoffed.

"Be that as it may, I am not that girl's 'snuggly-poo' nor am I allowing her to breed our dogs." The blonde whimpered and looked pleadingly at his roommate. The dark haired boy sighed and rolled out of bed.

"I swear to Allah that you owe me some damn good chocolate." Running a hand through his already messy hair, he opened the door to a bright pink clad Pansy Parkinson.

"I want to talk to Draco. Where is he?" She tried to no avail to push her way into the room.

About that...you see, Draco has a girlfriend already. Back home. Her name is Victoria, and she doesn't go to this school." He began, using the name on one of his younger friends. "But I hear that Blaise is looking for someone to get together with though." He gave the girl one last sympathetic smile and shut the door in her face.

"Thank you." Draco muttered from under the blankets he'd hidden under. Um...we should probably go and say bye to Sirius huh?"

"Probably so." Harry looked down at the black silk pajama pants he was currently wearing and shrugged. He grabbed a hoodie to pull over his t shirt before leashing up Doxa and pulling Draco out of the room with him.

They found Sirius and Severus at breakfast, sitting together at one of the student tables being stared at by the female populus and some of that males. Rolling their eyes, Draco and Harry slid into chairs and nodded to their godfathers, before serving themselves.

"I have to leave after I eat Fawn," Sirius told him.

Okay."

While most of the school was at breakfast, Pansy had hidden herself in an alcove and was currently hugging her puppy and crying into its fur. How dare Draco reject her! She was his future wife, daddy had promised. She'd get back at both of them, especially that roommate, he had no right to tell her off. They'd pay, and she'd get what she wanted.

"Bye Siri, I'll see you at Christmas." Harry hugged his godfather, watching him get on his motorcycle. The bike left the school and the two teens who'd been seeing it off, turned to return to the school.

* * *

This is short, trust me, I know, but I'm working on getting back into the swing of writing fanfiction. I'll update again later this week. Thank you for any reviews I get and anyone who actually still keeps up with this story.


End file.
